Me and him
by Whitewolf1122
Summary: When two horny teenagers find a book, anything could happen and no one is same!
1. Chapter 1

I met him once, then again, and again and again. Until I finally realised we had similar goals. Similar interests. Soon we found something, something that would make all our desires come true. "Co,e don't you want to do it? Let all our dreams come true? Finally do what you want with who you want?" Jack saidbut I was hesitant, what if it didn't work? What if they knew what we were doing? What if we were found out? But as time passed I realised that maybe he was right, and the more I thought about it I finally agreed. And the plan was put into action.

Step one was simple, we coated ten letters with a pinch gel, and sent them off to ten people. The next day ten girls spilt up with their boyfriends. The. Step two, twelve boys were selected to go on a trip to meet Tom Holland himself in two weeks time. Know all that was left was step three.

we were walking down a corrodor, belonging to Toms agent. We had arranged a meeting with him about a top secret movie. (Of course this was all fake kind of.) We walked up to his agent who was sitting behind a desk. Jack smiled and passed him a letter. "Hi I'm jack and this is James we're got a meeting with Mr Tom Holland."

Tom's agent was hot, and when I say hot I mean like super model hot, he had slick back gold hair, with a matching rugged beard to boot. And from the way that his ar, flexed when he took the letter I could tell he was ripped as fuck. He took the letter and opened it, as he did a burst of red fog bursts from the letter and as he breathed it in he said, "Hey.. what's... what's... this?..." he stayed to stutter then, his eyes turned a dark red for a couple seconds then out of the blue he stood up straight with a blanck expression on like an emotionless robot.

"What is your name?" Jack said as he elbowed me. As soon as the words left his mouth Alex started talking yest still showed no emotion. "My name is Alex Hamilton, I'm 24 years old, I'm from Las Vegas and I'm engaged." He said with no emotion at all. I was shocked it actually work, now my mind was racing, maybe it would work? Maybe I would achieve my goals? Maybe I could get what I wanted?

Suddenly, Alex shouted out another command, "Flex!" As he said it Alex's eyes snapped to attention and he raised his arms. He breathed out it was brilliant he did anything we said with out Amy resistance. I finally decided to man up and take control, "Alex listen very carefully every single word I'm about to say will stimulate you in ways you've never known and you won't be able to resist, we are your masters, you will obey what ever we say no matter what, repeat!" I said with so much athority I saw jack shiver next to me.

As he opened his mouth he repeated what I said back to me, "I can't resist, you are both my masters, I will obey anything you say no matter what, I am yours!" He said, but this time he said this with a slight sense of enjoyment as if he was already accepting his new fate.

eventualy it was time for step three to take place. Alex assorted us to Tom's bedroom. The plan was simple Alex would distract him by telling him about the apparent new 'movie'. While he was distracted me and Jack would lace his boxers in the same red gas, but in gel form, them we would hide. Once Alex finished distracting them. He then told Tom to shower and get dressed for his meeting. While he was in the shower, Alex replaced his old boxers with the ounces we laced. Finally Tom came out of the shower.

Jack, had to place a had over my mouth as I gasped. I was in heaven. Watching Tom walk our with a white fluffy towel rapped ow round his hips, allowing his treasure trial to just about poke out. The best bit was the water dripping down his chiselled abs. And as we walked his pecs bumped up and down and I could help but bite down on Jack's hand. Ten minutes passed as he admired himself in the mirror (I mean I don't blame him he is smoking!) he finally walked over to his bed. Unfortunately he turned away from us. Then we picked up the boxers and looked st them, and mumbled, "hmmm, that's weird, I thought I cleaned all the boxers I jerk off in" he said as he sniffed them. As he did the gel realised a slightly lighter red gas similar to the one used in Alex. He breathed it in. As he did he realised a aroushed moan as his eyes glowed a purple as he then stared straight ahead, as he aloud his towel to fall down his hips.

It revealed his round plump juicy ass, is was round smooth edible and hairless. We just stated as my dick grew in my pants, the. I realised he was just standing there. So I whispered, "Put on your boxers!" As I said it his head short up to attention as if he was waiting for orders, he bent over and placed his legs into the boxers, then pulled them up over his tight ass. As he did I added "turn around" as we walked round he gasped again, as his eyes flowed dark red, along with his groin. Once the flow faded his dick grew to full mast. I smiled this was it. I walked over and loxked mouths with Tom.

at first he didn't do anything then, he reached his arms around my waist and rubbed my arse. As his toungue and mine started to rub against each other. He slowly started to rub his dick against mine and I had to bite down on out tongues (receiving a moan from him) to stop me realising my load.

Finally I pulled away. And as Tom gasped for air he asked, "mater, what did I do to receive such a lovely gift?" He asked I was about to ask but Jack squeezed my ass as he walked forwards. "Well your master here, needed to make sure that you fully absorbed the data in the gel and the only way of doing that was by making you horny as fuck." He said as we rubbed Tom's dick as he moaned in agreement. "James why don't you take Alex into the other room I'll deal with Tom first." He said as he stroked my cheek, I was about to argue but he shoved his tongue down my throat. He walked over to be and started to stroke my dick as he wrapped his fingers into my hair as he dominated my mouth.

as he pulled back I stood there stunned. I then was brought back to reality, as I pulled Alex into a kiss as we barged out of the room.

James had left with Alex and as I walked over to Tom I could still taste James saliva in my mouth. I walked over to Tom as I said, "Ok Tom, your now gay especially gay for me and James now drop your pants and let me give you the best blwjob ever." I said as his eyes lit up he dropped his pants.

as I bent down I came eye level with a beautiful monster with veins so plump they could burst. I engulfed it in my mouth as I sucked back and forth, I could hear Tom moaning, as he did by dick hardened even more. "Tom, give me a hand job!" I moaned as he pulled down my joggers and pants. As we pulled on my dick I started to deep throat his cock. As I did he continued to man even more, and started to to Jack me off even more.

"Tom! You can't cut till I scream your name ok!" I said as he nodded as he strained. Suddenly I realised I was close I started to suck, quicker then yelled, "suck my dick!" As he did I cuumed right down his throat, he gulped as he chugged down the gallons of cum I pruduced. I then yelled "TOM!" As I did he chummed in my mouth. It was salty yet sweat. He drummed for about two minutes then we collapsed onto his bed. "I wonder if James had as much fun as us?" I said as we cuddled on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

We just sat there. We didn't do anything, all there was was silence, apart for the sound of moaning form the room next door. It wasn't Alex's fault he was hot, but it was just I felt bad. He wasn't even our target our target was Tom. And even then I felt guilty, Alex was like a robot, and even though Tom's gel did that to him to, he was turned into a horny gay robot.

Suddenly, the phone rung. It turned out that Tom had a visitor. So I got up. "Ok Alex listen to me carefully, you will go out there and act completely normal just like you were before you met us do you understand?" I asked as he stood up. His eyes glowed gold, as he relaxed and showed emotion in his face. "Ok James I'll see you later." He said as he walked out to his desk.

I peered out the window, and who did I see talking to Alex? It was AJ Pritchard! AJ was hot. He has dark blue eyes, like the ocean, and dirty blonde hair slicked back in curls. He was wearing a low hanging shirt and shorts he looked so hot. As he talked to Alex I tapped the glass. AJ didn't not notice me, but Alex did. He said something to AJ, he smiled and walked through the door.

"you called me James?" He asked with a warm smile, which puzzled me. I didn't think I would see emotion from him but I realised that he still under. "Umm, yes I did, I wanted to ask you if you have any ear pieces?" I asked as I stried to act with ethority. "Yes we do we have a whole two boxes full. I'll go get them!" He said with a smile as he walked over to a cupboard.

He pulled out two cases and placed them on the bed. Inside there was a pile of red and gold earpieces. I smiled as I placed one on my ear and handed one to Alex. He looked puzzled but placed it in his ear. "What's this for?" He asked. I smiled as I explained my plan. It was simple anyone we put under our control would recieve one. That way we would be able to talk to them from a different room like right now. Before he entered the room I passed him a pen.

"So sorry about that Mr. Pritchard. I've just talked to Tom and he will be with you in a minute, but he asked me to explain why he called you here, you see he has been offered a role in an up coming movie, and was asked to kind a talented dancer for another role you interested?" Alex asked with such persuasion I wanted to sigh the paper even though I knew what the pen did. "Yeah! Deffinelty where do I sigh?" AJ asked with a massive smile. Alex showed him and handed him the pen.

As AJ clicked the pen, a closed of light pink mist squirted out and hit him in the face, as he breathed it in he moaned in pleasure as I realised something... he had cummed! AJ's eyes glowed purple and he stood there in a trance like state. I walked through the door and clicked my fingers. (Prior to this I had told Alex when ever I click my fingers he would turn back to his robot state.) As I did Alex's eyes glowed gold as he stood up straight and his face went blank. I walked over to AJ as he stood there staring into the distance. I pulled out a flask of the red gel.

As I walked up to AJ I whispered in a seductive tone, "AJ open your mouth and swallow." His eyes glowed gold as he opened his mouth slowly, I then poured the liquid down his throat. As he swallowed it I pointed to his shorts . Alex walked over and pulled them down. He then had to peel the sticky boxers off of AJ's legs. He did I told him to pause. Suddenly AJ's eyes glowed red as he shock with pleasure he moaned as he shot his load all over Alex. I smiled at how hot it was and before AJ could get his breath back I locked lips with him. At first he struggled but eventually he melted into a submissive slave.

Finally I pulled away and stared at my newest sexy slave. AJ stared back at me with passion as I started to unbutton his shirt. I pulled it of as I stared at his lovely abs. His nipples as hard as could be. And as I reached out I squeezed his plump pecs.

Slwoly i I looked down and what I saw pleased me. So he wasn't huge, but six inches was still impressive. The I reached behind and squeezed his but. It was big and round and I loved it. The. I heard him moan and realised we were in the lobby. "Ok Alex back to normal and mind the desk if anyone hot or famous comes by tell me through you ear piece ok?" I said as his eyes glowed gold and he went less rigid. He nodded and sat in his chair as he wiped his face clean. I then turned to AJ who was standing in a daze waiting for his orders. "Ok AJ I want you to pick up your clothes and walk into the bedroom. Once you eneter the room you will fully become mine and Jake's slave, and you will be gay. Do you u derstamd?" O CEO I gave ,y order his eyes glowed red as he reached down for his clothes and rodded he then ran in to the spare bedroom. I smile it was my turn.

i was greeted to a naked AJ standing in the room at full mast with a lustfull look on his face. "AJ I'm going to fuck you now you ready?" I asked as I stripped. He nodded as his eyes grew with lust. He ran over to me and our lips collided as we kissed. Unlike Tom he didn't fight for dominance, he was fully submissive. That I liked. He started to play with my sick as he kissed earning a moan from me.

Eventually, he flipped round me and on to the bed. He raised his ass into the air. I smiled and lunged for him, and with out warning I shoved my dick into his ass. At first he yelled, so I shushed him. His eyes glowed red and his pain was replaced by moans of pleasure. As I pulled out and pushed back in, AJ reached down and tugged at his dick. The quicker I went the more he tugged.

The closer we got the more he moaned. I pulled his head up to mine as we clocked lips again. As we kissed messily, I couldn't hold back, so with a moan I short my load deep inside him. Subsequently he yelled as he shot his load over the bed. I pulled out as we kissed.

Ten minutes later after we cleaned and nicked some of Tom's clothes I handed him and ear piece as I aid, "welcome to the agency.


	3. Chapter 3

It's finally the day of the trip to meet Tom Holland. The trip had two teachers Mr. Jones and Mr. Britain. The students considered of me Jack, Jamal, Richie, Dylan, Dan, Sam, Myles, Joe, Casper, Ziggy and Harry. We all got on the mini bus. Earlier as they were in assembly, I sneaked off. Jack told me for this to work the teachers needed to show a blind eye to sertain things. Si I grabbed a new gold formula. We recently tested it on Alex its similar to the one used on Alex, but it now makes them fully submissive and horny.

So I walked up behind the van and threw the smoke grenade at their feet. A cloud of gold went up and Mr. Britain and Mr. Jones both started to cough. When the cloud settled both teachers stood rigid, with their eyes gold and showing no emotions, their dicks were just about visible through their pants proving that the formula worked they were horny! As I walked up to them they turned to me and in unison said, "master how may be serve you?" I smiled as I walked over and whispered into their ears, "why don't we take this to your office?" As I said it they shivered as their eyes flashed gold. We walked into their office and loxked the door. As soon as the door closed, I clicked my fingers in front of Mr. Jones. He collapsed on the floor like a hunky rag doll.

I walked over to Mr. Britain as l stroked his large biceps. Mr. Briatain was short, but made up for his height in many other ways. His dark chocolate skin was smooth and soft, his lips plump and a lustrous pink. His brown eyes (well to everyone else were brown to me and Jake and our slaves they were a lustrous gold) were deep and delicate. His hair was shirt and fluffy. But his muscles were brilliant, his arms and biceps were bulinging and beautiful. His ass was round and plump, and as I pulled his shirt of it showed his hard and defined abs. The only part of his body I hadn't seen was his cock. I've always thought dir was hot, I mean he was hot, I just nevered pictured I would be doing this. I pulled down his shorts and pants and stared...

He was huge, not massive ,but huge. As soon as I saw it I took it into my mouth. I sucked rhythmically, up and down. I moaned as I tasted his cock, it was amazing. That's when I realised only I was moaning. I hadn't given any commands. So I stood up and stared into his mystical gold eyes. "Listen, and listen carefully, you are son horny right now that you can't control your self, you want to cum so much but you won't until I..." I paused then I looked at his pecs and smiled, ".. until I've sucked your nipple!" I smiled as his eyes glowed gold, he started to moan as he pulled me into a strong kiss.

His tongue fought with mine as his hands pulled and tugged at my hair. This was getting annoying so I peaches down and squeezed his balls, he yelled in a mixture of pain and pleasure, as I shot down and sucked on to his dick. As I did his moans intensified as he gripped my head, I could feel his hands shake. As I sucked on his rod, I felt it swell and grow in my mouth as his veins popped out even more. I could feel his load building up, and every time he came close he would gasp, yet nothing happened. In the end he was moaning my name. "Please... please, let me cum! Please master James! Let me cum!" Those words pushed me over the edge as I stood up and pushed him onto his knees as I cummed all over his face. I screamed in pleasure Mr. Britain hungrily ate my cum. Once I finished I smiled as I shot down and sucked on to his plump nipple. As I chewed and bit it, his face was picture perfect. His mouth was wide open as we yelled in pleasure his eyes literally radiated gold days as his shook violently. He cummed all over Mr. Jones who was on the floor. When he finally finished I kissed him passionately. When we finished I ordered him to eat up his cum all over Mr. Jones. With a flash of gold he bent down and ate his cum like a starving dog. As I got dressed I watched as he ate his cums nod to my sapprise he cummed again he yelled my name as well as Mr. Jones.

once he ate his second load, got dressed and cleaned up Mr. Jones, I told him to stand outside. I finally woke up Mr. James with the snap of my fingers, he shot up as his eyes glowed gold. He walked outside with me as I asked them a question. "So Mr. Britain when you cummed the second time, you yelled Mr. Jones' name why is that?" I asked. His eyes shone as he answered, "well me and Mr. Jones have been single for some time so we made a pact that we would be friends with benefits until we got hitched." I smiled with enthusiasm. Then Jack called us over. Before we left I handed them War pieces. They placed them in their ears as we got in the bus ready for our little trip...


End file.
